The invention relates to a drive slip control system for a vehicle with a rigid drive train, wherein the wheel speeds can be described by means of the following differential equations EQU .omega..sub.L =V1(MB.sub.L -MS.sub.L)-V2(MB.sub.R -MS.sub.R)+V3(MM) EQU .omega..sub.R =V2(MB.sub.L -MS.sub.L)+V1(MB.sub.R -MS.sub.R)+V3(MM)
wherein
V1, V2 and V3 are constants dependent on the gear engaged (drive ratio), where V1&lt;V2. PA1 MB.sub.L, MB.sub.R =braking torque left, right PA1 MS.sub.L, MS.sub.R =road torque caused by slip curve left, right PA1 MM=engine torque PA1 .omega..sub.L, .omega..sub.R =wheel speeds left, right (rad/sec).
The two control quantities .omega..sub.L and .omega..sub.P are intercoupled here via V2.